Unexpected
by hello-sweet-nightmares
Summary: Storybrooke AU. Peter is Isaac. Wendy is Samantha. Baelfire is Steven. And Alex is Felix. In this story I'm making Rumple Peter's uncle.


Storybrooke AU. Peter is Isaac. Wendy is Samantha. Baelfire is Steven. And Alex is Felix. In this story I'm making Rumple Peter's uncle.

Samantha Benson was happy. She was pretty, smart, and popular. Life for Samantha Benson was basically perfect.

Isaac Blake was a loner. He didn't talk to anyone besides his cousin, Steven Gold, and his best friend, Alex Moore. Teachers told him he was going nowhere in life. But Isaac didn't care.

Samantha sat in seventh period waiting for the bell to ring. It was Friday and she had no patience.

"Okay class, make sure you copy down your homework on the board. Samantha and Isaac please stay after for a few minutes. I have to talk to both of you," the teacher Mrs. Johnson said.

Samantha sighed. Of course. On a Friday. She looked over at her friend Steven, Isaac's cousin, and wondered why she had to stay after with Isaac. Like he was reading her mind, Steven shrugged and offered her a smile.

The bell rang and Samantha made her way up to Mrs. Johnson's desk. "I'm sure you're both wondering why you have to stay after," she said.

Isaac rolled his eyes. He wished she would just get to the point so he could go meet Alex.

"Samantha you're one of the brightest students in this this class. So I was hoping if you could possibly tutor Isaac," Mrs. Johnson said, a plead quite apparent in her voice.

Samantha sure didn't want to spend time with Isaac. She's heard awful things about the boy, but the way her teacher was looking at her made her feel compelled to at least try. She smiled slightly at Mrs. Johnson, "Okay."

Isaac looked straight at Samantha, "I don't need a tutor," he hissed. "I don't want a tutor."

Mrs. Johnson sighed and closed her eyes, "Isaac, you're a very bright boy, but I'm afraid that if you fail this class you'll have to repeat the year. Samantha here could be very helpful to you. I am requiring you to at least give it a shot."

Isaac glared at Mrs. Johnson, and was silent for a few seconds before he growled, "Fine. Whatever."

He left the room. Samantha caught up with him and grabbed his wrist, "When do you want to start," she said, trying to keep her composure.

He shrugged, "Tomorrow I guess. Your house or mine?"

She imagined him in her room and shuddered. "Yours," she replied.

He lifted his eyebrow at her, noticing her obvious discomfort, "Fine. I'll see you at six Benson," he said with a smirk.

Soon he was out of the hall leaving Samantha alone. Steven walked up to her, "What was that about?" he asked.

Samantha sighed and looked at her friend, "I have to tutor your cousin. Ugh. Steve, I don't how you deal with him."

Steven shrugged, "He's not so bad once you get to know him. He can be a little sarcastic and immature, but he grows on you."

Samantha started towards her locker. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Isaac lived with his uncle Mr. Gold. No one knew what happened to parents, so Mr. Gold took in his nephew. She had been to his house many times to hang out with Steven, but it always seemed like Isaac was never there.

She knocked on the door three times before Mr. Gold opened it for her. He was a kind man who made some bad decisions. Steven and him didn't always get along. But he was trying to change for his son, and new fiancée, Lacey, a beautiful woman that works at the local library.

"Samantha dear, sorry to inform you, but Steve isn't here at the moment. I'll tell him you stopped by," he said to her.

Samantha smiled at the man, "Actually, I'm here for Isaac. Is he here?"

Mr. Gold gave her a puzzled look but answered her anyways, "He's in his room, upstairs, third door to the left."

Samantha murmured a quick thank you to Mr. Gold before she climbed up the stairs. She took a deep breath before she knocked on his room door. Isaac opened the door. His hair was a mess and he was wearing green pajama pants and a grey shirt. _He looks cute._ She thought to herself. Soon enough she realized what she just thought and felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

Halfway through the chapter Samantha realized that Isaac didn't need any help at all. He answered all her questions perfectly. He knew exactly what he was doing. Samantha was frustrated, "You don't need a tutor at all! Why don't you just try at school?!"

Isaac cocked an eyebrow up at her sudden outburst. She was so amusing.

When he didn't answer he question she continued talking, "I mean come on, don't you want to get out of this town. Go to college? How can you do that without passing the tenth grade? Isaac, what do you want out of life?" Her voice softened at the end. She found herself worrying about him. Afraid that he wouldn't be okay.

He would usually tell anyone else to leave him alone about his future, but Samantha Benson was so sweet, so gentle, that he found himself actually giving her an answer.

"I just don't feel like trying. What's the point? Come on Benson, don't you worry your pretty little head thinking about me. Just drop it."

Samantha sighed, "Please. Just try. For me?"

Isaac felt like laughing at her. Why would he try? Especially for her? But one look into her sad eyes made his mouth shut. He nodded his head.

She smiled, "Good."

Isaac gave her a smirk, "So, what do you want to do with your life?"

Samantha's eyes sparkled as she told him of all her aspirations. How she would travel all over the world. Help people by becoming a nurse. She would especially help little kids. They talked for a couple of hours and somehow she ended up in his arms. They eventually fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning she was still in his arms. She slowly detangled herself from him and looked at his sleeping form. _Oh god._ She thought. _He's so cute._

She looked at her clock. 7:30 AM. She sighed in relief. Lacey was at the library opening up and Mr. Gold was at the shop. She wouldn't have to sneak past them.

She looked at her phone and saw that she had several missed calls from her parents. She bit her lip nervously. She was so dead.

She saw a text message from her best friend Grace. "Hey your parents called and asked where you were. I told them you decided to stay the night here. Did something happen with Isaac? Call me when you can." She smiled. Oh how she loved Grace.

She looked at Isaac one last time before she walked out of his room.

Steven was exhausted. Yesterday he spent all day with his girlfriend Emma. He was spending time with her family and finally met her parents. And let's just say that her dad can be very hard to win over.

Steven was filled with thoughts that he blew it. He barely got any sleep all night. He looked at his clock. 7:30. Maybe a drink of water would make things better.

As he left his room he saw blonde hair. His eyes widened in shock, "Sam? is that you?" She turned around.

"Oh my god. Were you and Isaac having se-" he was cut off.

"Steven," Samantha hissed. "Shut up."

He quickly shut his mouth and watched her walk down the stairs.

Samantha walked out of the house and hoped that no one saw her. She made her way over to Grace's house. They had a lot to talk about.

Forgetting about his water, Steven began pounding on Isaac's door.

"It's 7 in the morning! Why are you here?!" Isaac shouted.

He ignored him, "Why did Samantha just walk out of your room? Were you two doing it?"

Isaac laughed, "Doing what Steve? Be more specific."

Steven's face began to heat up, "You know…it. Having sex. Were you having sex with Samantha Benson. You know. My best friend. Who's practically my sister. Were you deflowering her?"

Isaac laughed even harder. Deflowering. His cousin sure had interesting vocabulary. "Deflowering? Wouldn't you like to know?" Isaac taunted.

Steven sighed in frustration, "I'm serious. It's Samantha. I swear if you hurt her-"

"Steven"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

He made his way back to his room. _Yeah_ he thought,_ they're perfect for each other. _

Isaac closed his eyes and smelled her rose scented perfume on him. He would need to call her soon to schedule another tutoring session.


End file.
